


Drowned in Fire, Dreaming of Light: An Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Venge Fanmix

by Chantress



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: "Chronological order"? Is that a food?, And Now For Something Completely Different, Fanmix, M/M, Other, Re-entry Universe - Flamethrower, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Being a collection of evocative music suitable for pairing with flamethrower'sRe-Entry/Re-Entry: Journey of the Whills'verse.





	Drowned in Fire, Dreaming of Light: An Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Venge Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/gifts).



> Because it's been a hell of a year for recording more Re-Entry podfic (or anything at all, really), I thought I'd put together a little something else to please your ears in the interim. Some of the connections to the series are obvious, others are more of a "feels-like" nature; there are several themes and through-lines, some of which I didn't pick up on until I was nearly finished compiling this mix--particularly the Obi/Venge divide and the relative permeability thereof.
> 
> I have the feeling this is going to be an ever-evolving playlist, so I reserve the right to add to it as I see fit; any updates will be noted in the summary.

  1. [Wandering Star--Kid Beyond](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cemdo7jMTzY)
  2. [Infra-Red--Placebo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_u10ttapDKs)
  3. [Talk Me Down--Assemblage 23](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGGuAzHNDZA)
  4. [What Else Is There?--Röyksopp](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-6RFpKIV4w)
  5. [Believe--Morgan Page](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTOF5Zpl8AY)
  6. [Space & Time--VNV Nation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUNYq0UC9ew)
  7. [Fang Mich Auf--Unheilig](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRMwvmxXWo4)
  8. [Gods and Monsters--American Horror Story Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OXVUA33dkM0)
  9. [Babylon--Brendan Perry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMyRbr1Fcb4)
  10. [Sunburn--Fuel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fA4LzSBwXJw)
  11. [Born to Feel Alive--Gregorian](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mvg3Cj3Uo98)
  12. [Dark Necessities--Red Hot Chili Peppers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJ_Tw0w3lLA)
  13. [Coming Home--Kosheen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlvC5dLniC4)
  14. [Release--Random Rab](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5ohrzOa-us)
  15. [Tomorrow--Necessary Response](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAYdXfoBLKs)
  16. [Love Will Find a Way--De/Vision](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=omNtVejDw-4)
  17. [Propane Nightmares (Grabbitz Remix)--Pendulum](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVbsy9PyzXU)
  18. [Bless My Soul--Jeff Black](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHC1K28JjOg)



**Author's Note:**

> Also, **please** let me know if any of the videos have been taken down so I can scrounge up another version, because YouTube is a butt. :P


End file.
